


Oranges and Lemons

by nothingbutnow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Derry (Stephen King), Driving, Family, Family Feels, Growing Up, High School, Home, Homework, Horror, No Ship, Singing, Thunder and Lightning, Washing Dishes, before the book/movies take place, flood - Freeform, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutnow/pseuds/nothingbutnow
Summary: Just a little spooky thing for the end of spooky season. Based off the tune from the first movie.





	Oranges and Lemons

"Oranges and lemons, sing the bells of Saint Clements," Georgie sings, giggling as he skips around the kitchen as if he were in a candy store.

At the kitchen table in the middle of the room sits his older brother Bill, with a textbook and a dishevelled pile of notes laid out before him. "Georgie, st-stop it, I'm trying to s-stu-study," he sends the six-year-old an annoyed look, but the child just keeps skipping around the table, his eyes glazing over. If he didn’t know better, Bill would think he was under some sort of spell.

"You owe me five farthings," he continues in an innocent, bird-like voice. "Sing the bells of Saint..."

"M-mom!" Bill calls out over the singing. "Make h-h-him stop. It's d-di..."

"Georgie, honey," Sharon Denbrough turns around from where she's washing dishes. "Please be a little quieter, you're distracting Bill. He's got a big test tomorrow."

The small boy stops suddenly, mid-skip. "Sorry, mom," he grins, the gap in his mouth where he lost his tooth last week on full display.

Bill just rolls his eyes. "What was that s-suh-song anyways?"

"I don't know, guess I made it up or something," Georgie shrugs nonchalantly, sitting across from Bill. He takes on of Bill's pages of notes, trying to make sense of the letters stringed together into words, some of the larger ones he doesn't know. "You already have a test? It's only the second week of school!"

"High school is d-duh-different, from elementary s-sk-school," Bill sighs dismissively, as though he has more important things to be doing. "You have a test almost every d-duh-day."

"Oh, that sounds boring," Georgie huffs, setting Bill's paper on the table. 

Outside, thunder booms, making the light fixture hanging from the ceiling shake. Sharon looks out the window. "Another storm. Hope there won't be floods again."

Bill erases something from a piece of looseleaf. "I'm not k-kuh-complaining. The more r-rain, the less we have to change for juh-gym."

"You have to change for gym?!" Georgie gawks at the idea.

"Yep, and there's no p-puh-privacy in the locker rooms either," Bill grimaces. "Plus it s-suh-smells."

Georgie makes a face. "High school sounds gross, I wish I didn't have to go."

"But then how will you get a j-j-juh-job?" Bill cracks a small smile at Georgie's innocence. "You can't get a job unless you g-guh-graduate."

Georgie thinks for a moment. "Mr Keene will let me work at his store, he thinks I'm cute. He tells me every time we go."

"You wanna work at a k-kuh-cash register for the rest of your l-luh-life?" Bill laughs. "Stock shelves?"

Georgie shrugs. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"It'll get boring after a while, honey," Sharon wipes her hands off before shutting the curtain of the window over the sink. Her eyes are filled with worry. "I hope your father is okay getting home today. He said he had a long drive."

"Can we have ice cream tonight mom?" Georgie asks out of the blue, pulling an action figure from the pocket of his pants. He turns the head all the way around out of boredom, fixing the arms.

"I think we still have some left from this weekend," Sharon peeks into the freezer, hinting to Georgie's birthday party, which was just two days ago. Georgie didn't invite very many of his peers from school, but Bill and his friends made it fun.

The rain pours out in gallons upon gallons, sounding like rocks as it hits the roof of the Denbrough house, but it barely registers in Bill's brain. All he can think about his that song Georgie was singing earlier. There's something about it, odd yet very familiar, that makes Bill on-edge for the rest of the night.

_Oranges and lemons, sing the bells of Saint Clements..._

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! (@ nothing-but-now)


End file.
